


31 minutė — 31 минута

by synant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Оба встречаются после событий «Рагнарёк» в убежище Стивена.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	31 minutė — 31 минута

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [31 minutė](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015935) by [ENORCA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENORCA/pseuds/ENORCA). 



> Deja, vis dar laukiu nors kokio atsakymo. Tikiosi, nieko tokio, kad išverčiau be leidimo. Ir išverčiau jau gana senokai, net vasara 2018...
> 
> Ačiū už istoriją!

Они смотрели друг на друга.

В одном кресле — Локи, великан из Йотунхейма, асгардец и всё ещё первый принц в очереди на трон. В другом — Стивен Стрейндж, просто человек из Филадельфии, величайший маг на Земле и её защитник, человек заинтересованный в собеседнике напротив.

— Думаю, чай тебе можно не предлагать, всё равно не будешь, — ещё раз уточнил Стивен. Плащ позади него жил собственной жизнью, будто бы у него был свой собственный интеллект, своим подолом имитируя льющуюся воду. Локи успел заметить, что тот использует артефакт для левитации, сам же он был достаточно силён и мог летать без чьей-либо помощи. Но Локи не использовал свои способности направо и налево, так бы было просто неинтересно.

Он сложил руки на груди:

— Я падал целых тридцать минут, — резко, даже зло, парировал он.

Но на деле не злился.

По правде говоря, разозлить его было не так-то просто. Раздражить, причинить боль, удивить и даже обмануть — да, но не разозлить. Для него злость значила лишь то, что он не смог повлиять на действия других, которые вовсе не соответствовали его, Локи, правилам и принципам. А он всегда добивался того, чтобы все действовали согласно его планам.

— Да, и мне кажется невероятным, что ты не смог оттуда выбраться, ты же вроде как бог, не так ли? — Стивен как всегда говорил быстро и в конце чуть прищурился.

И игра «кто отведет взгляд первым» продолжалась.

Когда Локи впервые увидел Стрейнджа, тот не показался ему особенным, по крайней мере, не больше, чем любой житель Мидгарда, ну, возможно, в нём было чуть больше амбиций и магии.

Такие, как Стрейндж, встречались ему часто и большая их часть ему поклонялась, но быстро ему надоедала, намного раньше, чем их смертная жизнь заканчивалась. Стивен же был другим. И не потому, что проводил время с этими никому ненужными Мстителями. О, нет. На его шее висело Око Агамота. Он не должен был остаться в живых, притронувшись к артефакту. Даже сам Локи, сидя рядом, чувствовал, что Око подавляет его силу, словно оно смотрело сквозь него и видело все когда-то проделанные им иллюзии, все его обманы и секреты. Он мог только догадываться, сколько силы Стивен накопил в нём и догадывается ли тот о том, что именно он носит на груди.

Этим они были похожи — от обоих скрывали важную и опасную информацию.

— Для тебя это не новость, — просто ответил Локи.

Конечно же, Стивен знал, но старые привычки никуда не делись. Это была не первая и не десятая их встреча. Множество раз Локи бывал в его доме, где они оба создавали временные петли и дыры, впитывая в себя знания.

Локи обнаружил, что у Стивена была редкая для людей черта — он был убийственно упрям. Не этим ли он одолел Дормамма? Этот мидгардец мог, сколько хотел, пудрить Локи мозги о том, что воспользовался Оком Агамота и с его помощью узнал возможные последствия, увидев их во временном потоке, но он знал: время — ничто без ума. Величие бесконечности и каждодневные мелочи существовали для тех, кто мог их понять. И Стивену это удалось. Не только выжить, но и не сойти с ума.

Локи не знал, смог бы он так. Асгардцы и ледяные великаны могли жить долго, очень долго. Для мидгардцев это значило почти что вечность. Но у Стивена было Око Агамота, а ещё упрямство и желание узнать обо всём до конца. У него самого же была магия и любопытство: что же будет там в конце.

— Ты самоуверенный манипулятор, который едва однажды не погубил Землю, и ты смеешь являться сюда снова и показывать своё лицо, — прямолинейно заявил Стивен. Его плащ же мягко коснулся его щеки, словно успокаивая.

— Я? — Локи изобразил оскорбленное достоинство.

— Своё идеальное лицо, — чуть погодя добавил Стивен.

Когда они познакомились, Локи сразу заметил, что тот смотрит на него как-то по-другому, чем на других жителей девяти земель Иггдрасиля. Он чувствовал, что он интересует Стивена намного больше, чем учитель или ученик. Конечно же, Локи мог влюбить в себя любого, да что там, заставить потерять голову. Иногда ему даже не нужно было ничего делать: его статус бога Асгарда и его богатства делали всё за него.

Но интерес Стивена был другим. Локи предполагал, что именно поэтому тот общался со своим плащом, притворяясь непонимающим, что плащ отображает мысли хозяина. Именно поэтому он мог много раз быть убитым Дормаммом, и, может быть, поэтому око Агаммота, что лежало на его груди, не трогало его самого и не видело того, что другие бы хотели скрыть.

— Да, смею, — Локи стал серьезней.

В Шакаре всё было по-другому: с первых минут как он спустился и услышал вопрос «Ты еда или боец?»

Локи даже передернуло от воспоминаний о Халке и о том, что ему пришлось сделать, чтобы выжить. Вечеринки, шикарная одежда и развлечения скрывали в себе лишь грязь и гниль, а Стивен хоть и сидел в никому ненужном старье и пыли, скрывал в себе величие, которое Локи было намного ближе.

— Тебе не понравился мой комплимент? — теперь Стивен прикинулся обиженным. В самом начале он лишь редко и осторожно намекал ему: незначительными фразами, сказанные скорее для самого себя, чтобы снизить внутреннее напряжение, чем ожидая чего-то в ответ. Ведь он был просто человеком, а Локи — богом, для Локи магия была образом жизни, она текла по его жилам. Для него же магия была объектом для изучения, и как бы близко он не подошёл к её разгадке, он никогда не будет её частью.

Он улыбнулся, вспоминая, как такие фразы иногда перерастали в длинные и насыщенные монологи о том, как Локи красив, умён и прекрасен. Но кое-что он никогда не произносил вслух: как он мечтал о том, чтобы между ними было что-то большее.

Плащ снова ожил, а затем упал к ногам Стивена, словно кусок никому не нужной одежды.

— Наоборот, хочу услышать их ещё больше. Они всегда... наверное, они самая лучшая часть наших бесед, — мягко ответил Локи, заправив прядь волос за ухо.

Стивен пораженно застыл. Лучшая её часть?

— Можно сказать, что я скучал по ним, когда был в этой дыре, которую кто-то назвал планетой, — между тем продолжил Локи.

Стивен несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, силясь сказать хоть слово, но безуспешно: слова не шли, в голове было пусто, а язык не слушался.

Локи поднялся с кресла. На нём был чёрный костюм: его обычная маскировка для Мидгарда. Целое мгновение Стивен надеялся, что тот махнёт рукой и зелёное свечение исчезнет, словно какая-то шутка. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Локи был серьёзен, насколько это для него было возможно.

— Проглотил от неожиданности язык, Стрейндж? — съязвил Локи, подходя к нему вплотную и садясь на колени.

— Что ты делаешь? — Стивен не мог сосредоточиться. Он так часто представлял себе что-то похожее, но никогда не позволял себе мечтать об этом.

Локи был тяжелее, чем Стивен мог предположить; от него пахло деревом и соломой с ноткой отделанной кожи и сандалового дерева.

Плащ оживился, краешком прислонившись к щеке Локи, словно хотел убедиться, что это не мираж.

— Ха, это трепьё оказалось мягче, чем я думал, — плащ не оттолкнули, наоборот, погладил красную ткань, пальцами касаясь меняющийся и непостоянный шов.

Расхрабренный поступком плаща, Стивен и сам рискнул коснуться. Осторожно, касаясь только ребром ладони, — ему до сих пор казалось, что после аварии его ладони навсегда утратили мягкость. Кожа Локи на ощупь оказалась мягкой, намного мягче, чем у любого человека, к которому Стивен прикасался раньше. Но было ещё кое-что, кое-что, что он чувствовал только рядом с сильнейшими артефактами и могущественной магией.

Локи закрыл глаза и сжал ладонь Стивена. Око Агамота было близко, слишком близко, и на мгновение, Локи подумал, что совершил ошибку. Но рядом был Стивен со своей магией, которую тот не понимал и не умел ею управлять. Он искал в книгах и в историях то, что Локи мог просто показать, и впервые в жизни он хотел этого, показать тому, кто достоин и кто поймёт.

— Кажется, близость моего тела полностью отняла твою красноречивость. Надеялся, что ты будешь не...

Но монолог Локи остался незавершенным — губы Стивена прервали его на полуслове. Быстро, грубо и в тоже время очень смело. Он не успел даже и слова сказать, как язык Стивена уже хозяйничал у него во рту. Поцелуй получился мокрым.

В любой другой ситуации Локи бы рассмеялся: поцелуй был на любителя, ни опыта, ни элегантности, совсем как Стивен и его магия.

— Эй, — подразнивая, начал Локи, наконец, оторвавшись от Стивена, — если уж собираешься меня съесть, то хотелось бы, чтобы это случилось в более романтичной обстановке.

Стивен и так раскраснелся от поцелуя, а после его слов так почти слился цветом со своим плащом.

Слабая и едва заметная вибрация магии — и вот они уже в спальне Стивена. Было невероятно то, что Стивен смог отточить свои навыки, такие, как ближняя телепортация, до совершенства.

Локи увидел немного, но почувствовал себя так, словно вновь оказался в Асгарде. В спальне не было дешевого пластика, ни бестолковых безделушек, которые так нравились другим мидгардцам. Из-за артефактов, всё здесь было пропитано магией, казалось, её можно было почуять, попробовать на вкус это возбуждающее, тающее на языке чувство. Локи вспомнил, как Стивен называл свой дом — Sanctum Sanctorum — святая святых. Локи всегда хотел свою собственную святыню.

Вдруг плащ оказался между ним и Стивеном, призывая его лечь на кровать.

— Как же ты иногда заёбываешь, — Стивен попытался отпихнуть свой плащ.

— Хочу заверить, что в вопросе выдержки я всегда буду впереди тебя, — Локи не сдержал улыбку, было забавно видеть, как Стивен разговаривает сам с собой через свой плащ.

Вскинув руки вверх, Локи упал спиной на кровать, но плащ успел влезть между и Стивен едва поспел за ним следом.

— Шалунишка, — сказал Локи плащу и, наконец, воспользовался своей собственной магией. Мгновение — и зелёное, холодное пламя, заставив одежду исчезнуть, оставило его полностью обнаженным. Светлая кожа контрастировала с красным, и Стивен понял, что во Вселенной есть вещи, о которых он должен разузнать как можно больше.

— Ты закончил с трюками? — язвительно поинтересовался Стивен, желание было сильным: здесь и сейчас.

— Только один, последний, — шепнул Локи ему прямо в ухо. Теперь нет старого Асгарда, нет Одина, нет нужды притворяться тем, кем он, Локи, никогда не был. Не со Стивеном.

Локи провёл ладонью по лицу и волосам. Под его ладонями цвет кожи изменился, и всё тело окутал синий цвет, стали видны линии, похожие на шрамы, но они были намного точнее и грациознее. Одно мгновение и зеленые, словно изумруды, глаза, стали кроваво красными. Из ниоткуда появились рога так похожие на шлем, высмеянный Мстителями. Теперь под Стивеном лежал Локи, ледяной великан — чистый источник магии. В этом обличии Локи намного лучше чувствовал: Стивен не просто волшебник, ему не нужно бояться Ока.

Он закрыл глаза.

— Я показал свой, теперь ты покажи свой, — одной рукой он поднял лицо Стивена за подбородок, а другой притянул к себе, прижавшись так близко, что даже плащ бы им гордился.

Одежда Стивена исчезла также легко, как и одежда Локи. Но магия Стивена не была столько органична и хаотична. Оранжевые геометрические чертежные диски кружили над руками Стивена, а затем один за другим их окутали щиты.

— Оставь их, они прекрасны, — промурлыкал Локи. Красота была одной из его слабостей, и теперь наблюдать, как его зелёная, холодная магия танцует с огненными всполохами, было невероятно.

— У тебя есть рога, — Стивен же больше был заинтересован в практичных вещах.

— А ты наблюдателен, не правда ли? — Локи одарил его своей улыбкой на миллион, которая сейчас была совершенно другой. То же лицо, тот же человек, «бог», — напомнил себе Стивен, та же улыбка, но совершенно другая. Меньше лжи и притворства.

Стивен аккуратно коснулся одного из рогов, и к удивлению, он не был холодным, как и сам Локи, — холодным был только воздух, который тот выдыхал.

Теперь настала очередь Локи завладеть губами Стивена, обжигая их ледяным пламенем. Но вскоре Стивен понял, что это магия, чистейшая магия, которую ему не терпелось изучить столь необычным способом. Не осознавая, Стивен сильнее сжал рог и тут же был вознаграждён довольным стоном.

Его обвили длинные ноги, предлагая намного больше. Локи, оторвавшись от жадных до поцелуев губ Стивена, расслабился и подразнил его:

— Если сосредоточишься и выбросишь из головы незначительные и совершенно ненужные сейчас вещи, то мы сможем продолжить. У меня нет в запасе целого дня.

Теперь пришла очередь Стивена усмехнуться:

— Ошибаешься, со мной у тебя есть целая вечность.


End file.
